Natural.
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (IorixKyo) Kyo ya no puede más con ese sentimiento que lleva en secreto, esará dispuesto a perder la vida ante Iori, pero le dirá lo que siente por él. AUTOR: Mr. Daimond Dust. TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~ ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi (chico-chico).


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.  
  
nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
Natural  
  
Por: Mr. Daimond Dust.  
  
(Mr_Diamond_dust@hotmail.com)  
  
  
  
  
  
Pesadas gotas de lluvia caían sobre la silueta. Aquella persona que había bebido demasiado trataba de rebajar la pesadez en su corazón. Kyo Kusanagi trataba de olvidar el alcohol, pero entre más lo quieres olvidar, más lo recuerdas. Estaba enamorado de la persona que quería su cabeza en bandeja de plata. El maniático pelirrojo Iori Yagami. Tomando un último sorbo de la botella de Whisky antes de caer sobre sus rodillas, en un obscuro callejón, comenzó a llorar.  
  
"¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí? ¿Por qué?" Lloró entre sus manos. Con la vista borrosa seguía llorando. "¿Por qué me haces esto Iori? ¿Por qué...? Yo te amo, pero tú quieres verme muerto." Sólo estaba sentado ahí llorando para sí mismo. Escuchó la voz de alguien familiar...  
  
"¡Eres patético, Kusanagi!" Iori prácticamente le gritó como queriendo asustarlo.  
  
Kyo no estaba para estas cosas ahora. No quería pelear con la persona en la que estaba pensando. "Déjame solo Iori." Suspiró silenciosamente. "No necesito de tu basura en este momento"  
  
"¿Qué broma es ésta?" Dijo mientras levantaba a Kyo del cuello de su camisa. La vista de Kyo se aclaró un poco, vio el húmedo cabello cubriendo el rostro de Iori. Se veía como sangre en él.  
  
"Ahora no Iori."  
  
"Oh, sí. Justo ahora." Protestó Iori mientras apuñalaba a Kyo en el estómago haciéndolo caer apretando su adolorido estómago. "Parece que voy a ganar esta batalla... mmm." Murmuró Iori. Se dirigía a golpear a Kyo de nuevo en el estómago cuando el agua de la lluvia en sus botas lo hicieron resbalar y caer, pero al mismo tiempo, tomó a Kyo del cuello. "Esto termina aquí y ahora..." Dijo mientras levantaba a Kyo del suelo.  
  
"Vete al diablo Iori." Dijo Kyo mientras se quitaba la mano de Iori de encima de un golpe. Luego se dirigía al exterior del callejón.  
  
"¡Cuál es tu maldito problema, ven y pelea conmigo!" Gritó Iori. Creyó que su pregunta había sido respuesta cuando Kyo se volvió hacia el corriendo y saltando sobre él.  
  
"¿Quieres saber cuál es mi maldito problema? Eres tú Iori Yagami... ¡pienso en ti cada segundo de cada minuto de cada día y no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza!" Gritó Kyo.  
  
"Bien. Deberías Kusanagi." Dijo Iori.  
  
"No, no está bien. Cuando pienso en ti, no pienso en matarte... pienso en ti besándome. Pienso en ti abrazándome, protegiéndome con tu calidez de cualquiera que venga. Te deseo Iori Yagami, pero todo lo que quieres es verme muerto." Apartó la mirada y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Mientras Iori sólo lo veía, absorbiendo toda esa información. "Te amo, es como mi segunda naturaleza, pero cada vez que peleamos todo lo que haces es herirme, por supuesto que físicamente, pero también emocionalmente. Cada 'Riot of blood', cada golpe me parte en dos. No deseo pelear contigo, todo lo que deseo es a ti, pero todo lo que quieres es mi cabeza." Se acercó más al rostro de Iori y lo miró a los ojos. "Si quieres matarme, ésta es tu oportunidad, pero moriré con la única cosa que siempre quise." Cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo besó. No hubo protesta por parte del otro hombre. Lo hizo durar lo más que pudo. Separándose por aire. Kyo dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse. Lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.  
  
Se retiraba de la escena, llorando para sí mismo, cuando fue detenido por dos brazos que se cerraron alrededor de su cintura.  
  
"Tú no vas a ninguna parte, mi Kyo. El maldito pacto familiar puede irse a buscar a otra familia, esta noche eres mío." Iori bajó la cabeza y besó la mejilla de Kyo, lentamente lo cargó alejándolo del obscuro y húmedo lugar de las confesiones. Llevó a Kyo, quien se quedó dormido en el auto de Iori.  
  
  
  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
